ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
The Projectile
The Projectile is an organization of supervillains around the world who have the same goal. They want revenge and take control of the world by combining their powers and abilities to form an indestructible force of evil. The members who seek for mass destruction call themselves The Projectile because they believe they are the weapon to whoever that blocks their way to glory. Members A projectile is something that is thrown with force in a way that can attack an object. The Projectile members are known to be unstoppable, full of power, vengeful, and superb. They won't stop until they get what they want. First Class The Projectile First Class are the first and original members of the evil team. They are the most well known and experienced. - Sorcerer: The Canon- is the acting leader of the team. He's the canon because of his powers and abilities that enable him to strike and cause massive destruction. A character of Jono46. - Black Pepper: The Blade- is a villain of magical tricks and delussions. She's the blade because of her sharp attacks that leaves her enemies a scar. Either physical or emotional pain. A character of RhjiandhelDhjenebra13. - Fear: The Kunai- is a strong and feared villain. She's like a kunai because her attacks frighten the enemy. Fear has the direct and sharp attacks that made her to be a fear to anyone. A character of Jono46. -'Enthrall: The Stone'- is a hard-to-chase villain who can manipulate the air. His powers enable him to be as tough as a rock. He releases toxic nitrogen dioxide that can extremely harm his enemy. A character of RhjiandhelDhjenebra13. -'Fauna: The Arrow'- is the youngest of the group but with attacks that hit directly like an arrow because of the fast and long distance attacks that she can reach using the power of Zoolingualism. A character of RhjiandhelDhjenebra13. -[[Ezirem|'Ezirem']]: The Shuriken- is a skilled ninja with the power of teleportation. Ezirem traps and attacks his opponents like a shuriken. He's fast and can attack quietly without anyone noticing. A character of RhjiandhelDhjenebra13. Allies -'Justice Destroyer: The Bullet'- is a mysterious informant. She's an ally of The Projectile that fuels information they need about profiles of superheroes, scenes of events, and all sorts of crimes and evidences happening on the world. Justice Destroyer is like a bullet that directly tells information. A character of Yina. -'Better Human Evolution Project'- is an advance laboratory with facilities that improve humans. It's a secret society that kidnaps people to run their tests and experiments. The B.H.E.P is the partner of The Projectile in doing hazardous materials and chemicals for conquering the world. A creation of Jono46. The Unknown The Unknown is a mysterious guy who created The Projectile. The mystery of him still exists. The Unknown is the one who supplies the needs of the team from their training course to their weapons. Teams The Projectile Asia (Being Made) The Projectile Africa (Free) The Projectile Europe(Free) The Projectile North America (Free) The Projectile South America (Free) The Projectile Antarctica (Free) The Projectile Australia (Full) Series Episodes ''(''Soon to be Added) Be A Projectile Do you have a supervillain who you want the world to know? Do you want to be a part of the team? Do you want to have, a Projectile? Be a part of the team! Just leave a request message on the Message Wall of Jono46, Yina, or RhjiandhelDhjenebra13. Thank you! Gallery Sorcerer.png|Sorcerer|link=Sorcerer Fear - My Design.png|Fear|link=Fear Enthrall Full Body.jpg|Enthrall|link=Enthrall Fauna Full Body.jpg|Fauna|link=Fauna IMG 20150608 221205 257.jpg|Ezirem IMG_20150507_162139_747.jpg|Black Pepper|link=Black Pepper Category:Teams Category:Anti-heroes Category:Revenge Category:Metahuman Category:Villains Category:The Projectile